


One's Affection

by bobarose



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobarose/pseuds/bobarose
Summary: Your parents won the lotto, they're set for life. Set unto the new school where you met him, the Nephilim. The man who was going to be your boss and your lover. But, his dreams and desires were...all a lie.





	One's Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few ideas in mind for this, and it starts with the reader and Vergil being 16. Since Dante when we see him has dark hair, I kinda thought Vergil would as well but eventually learns who he really is and his hair colour changes. So part of him knows he's not human but that's kinda it.

Beautiful school uniform, the best teachers the country had to offer and the best education. The best private school money had to offer, pretty girls and handsome guys attended. The school that even had a high success rate in one to have a well high paying job or even to get into the best university in the country. Ranked in the top 10 in the world. The High School you've always wanted to go to, your dream school.

_Just, it's not the school you're attending._

You're attending a cheap public school, dresses for the girls and boys having to wear a white collared shirt with a teal blue vest and pants with knee-high socks. The worst kind of uniform anyone would have to wear, even other schools' uniform was better looking than this and you dreaded going to a school where the teachers didn't seem to care about the student's education - basically, it was a shit school.

You got the best grades, you knew you could do better than others from different schools but sadly, the reality was your parents couldn't afford it. Even with who they were, living amongst people was a calming life for them with the many years that passed and the money they saved up - you figured they would have a hell ton of money, but nope.

A heavy sigh passed your lips, 'friends' asking to hang out at your home to do homework together; what a total load of shit, they just wanted to copy off of you since you're so smart. They didn't care about anything and just hung out with you for that reason and you knew that as it was easier to stay with them since you didn't want to seem like a loner. You didn't like the fact that you didn't seem to have anyone to really hang out with - and constantly you had to lie about your age. They just wouldn't get it at all, immortality was a curse but also a blessing in disguise.

One day, your wish was going to come true - you'd get into that dream school of yours. Even your parent's dreams came true when the Christmas lotto was announced, your father buying several in hopes to win 30 million. After so many failed attempts, the lady announced the numbers and your parents and yourself were jumping for joy, screaming their lungs off and crying tears of joy. Winning the moola had never felt so incredible! You could finally enter the school of your dreams! Even if there were three years left until the end of High School - that didn't matter, at least you could say it was the happiest moment in your life.

Next school year finally came and you were able to wear that beautiful navy school uniform. Skirts above the knee with a white buttoned shirt and the school's logo must be shown on it. In Winter, the navy blazer must be worn to and from school, a lighter coloured jumper to dignify if you were a junior or senior. Black coloured stockings in winter were optional or black socks can be worn at any length. Hair had to be tied up and school work always had to come first.

School rules weren't strict, luckily. The boys wore the same, except they had navy long pants. Jewellery was allowed as well, mostly necklaces had to be hidden and earrings could only be studs or hoops. That was fine with you, you didn't always wear that sorta thing anyway. You stood there in front of your new school, wearing your school uniform and schoolbag hung over your shoulder. In awe, you were nervous but so happy; you wanted to scream at how fortunate you were to attend this school.

Your old school classmates and 'friends' were sad to see you go, and you pretended to feel the same. Deep down, you were excited about this new school and took a deep breath before heading inside as the other students didn't seem to pay much attention but you didn't care, you were just excited to start your first day at your dream school!

Your feet slowly making its way in, looking around in awe at the neat grounds, the garden filled with many flowers and wooden benches to do school work on, study or even sit and eat. It was still early, but there was so much time to look around, visit the Year Co-Ordinator to help you and make sure you were settled on your first day. You could see many students, hallways with doors to the Staff Room, to the Office and even to their Uniform Shop.

Other students dropped their bags and headed straight into the Library, definitely what you wanted to check out, but, you knew you needed to head over to know your timetable, and even with your Homeroom Teacher. The Co-Ordinator's room wasn't too far, you knocked on the door before it opened and you saw her there with a wide smile on her face. She was middle-aged, slightly chubby and had worn cute rounded glasses which fit her swell. Her attire did look quite professional, long pants and a shirt with a matching jacket over the top. "Come in." She said gesturing for you to sit down.

When you sat, she had closed the door and first welcomed you to the school, listing in some of the basic school rules that had to be followed and also what was allowed and not within the premises and during school times as well, she also mentioned to you about break times and when homeroom started. She then handed you the school diary, listing a calendar for when school events took place, for you to write down homework and also a map of the school. It was hard, but you figured you should be able to figure it out somehow.

You were able to remember it all, then when she stood up and opened the door, you stood up and left. "Come on, I'll show you to your homeroom." She said, locking her office and walking towards it where you followed beside her. "Now if you have any questions, just ask me or your teacher. We'll be able to help you as best as we can." At least she did seem friendly enough, your heart thumping while heading over towards your new class, the students you'll get along with and even friends you'd have. You were scared they'd end up like your old 'friends', superficial and cared about only one thing. While you weren't rich like everyone else, you were scared no one would befriend you because of your family's luck of winning the lotto.

But, it was your dream school, after all, first impressions meant so much and that was what you wanted to do, impress them and have friends. You stopped when the Year Co-Ordinator stopped and smiled, telling you to wait there while she knocked on the door and walked in, leading your homeroom teacher out and smiling, as she greeted you. "I'm Mrs. Murphy." She introduced herself, welcoming you in and letting you walk into the classroom where you stood in front of the students who stared at you. Nervous, but you finally were able to get a good look at everyone. The girls were pretty, the guys were handsome and you kept a wide smile on her face.

Mrs. Murphy had introduced you to the classroom, telling them to welcome you with open arms with it being your first day. She then gestured you over to a spare seat that was located near at the back of the class. You made your way, besides the empty seat on your right was a tall and handsome boy with dark hair. His eyes blue-gray and didn't quite seem so friendly, he was so engrossed in a book he was reading.

When you took your seat, you smiled hoping for some conversation with him. "Hi there!" His eyes stared at you then back down to his book, the female classmates were introducing themselves to you, telling you that you could hang out with them.  
"You shouldn't bother with him." One girl, Serena says. "He's not the friendly type, he's a studyholic." The other girls laughed along, "just leave him." They told you, guess you didn't have a choice. As they asked you about your school subjects while you showed them your timetable and sighed.

"Oh, your first class is with Mr. Study over there." Serena's head nudging over towards your cold classmate. When the bell rang for homeroom to be over then your first class, they waved over. "We'll get you after since we have second-class together." As they took their books and left, most students leaving in a hurry while your classmate took his time.

"I hope you don't mind if I follow you to class." He placed his bookmark on the page and shut it. His head turned to you but said nothing. Though, you knew something wasn't right with him, he had this strange aura about him and you weren't sure. Like he was hiding something from you - or even himself.  
"Go ahead." He said, you didn't get what his problem was as you clutched your school books close to your chest. Most of them kept their school bags with them, it was easier and more efficient than lockers, thievery had been happening in other schools and they weren't one to accept it in this prestigious school.

As he was taller than you, he was making his way to class quickly and you did try to keep up. "Can I at least know what your name is? If we're classmates, I'd need to know what yours is!" You didn't like being ignored, he didn't respond which made you grumble, then turned his head towards you and stopped. He knew he could tell something was off about you as well. He just didn't know what it was, not yet.

"You're...kinda like me. Aren't you?" It did, sort of slip out but you could see part of his hair had a white strand behind his ear. "I know I'm new but you can tell me. You know something I don't." And he knew how right you were, part of him knew he wasn't human and with his amulet he kept around his neck, hidden underneath his school uniform he knew you weren't going to tell anyone, but his name was what he was going to tell.

"It's Vergil."


End file.
